


Almost Enough

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [23]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFVI AU. Fictober Day 4. Whumptober prompt: Collapsed BuildingIf Jowd could do this last task it would be enough for this shattered world. Some things refuse to remain simple.
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Almost Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 4  
> Inspiration from [Whumptober Prompt](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated): Running out of Time | Collapsed Building
> 
> This isn't quite consistent with "Remnants" but Remnants needs some reworking one day anyway.

There’d been no thought in it. The sky burned white. The woman’s scream for her boy pierced him and Jowd lunged for the trembling building. If he had the energy to laugh he might have at the absurdity of it all. His shoulders and back ached with the effort of bracing himself as he in turn acted as a brace while the house groaned around him. All he asked is that the kid could make it out, that this one piece of good was allowed before he met the fate that should have claimed him a year ago.

What he didn’t expect was that sharp familiar voice he thought long lost by now.

“Jowd!”

He didn’t dare move but he could turn his head just enough to see Cidgeon standing at a safe distance away with Lovey-Dove in her customary perch.

“What are you doing?” Cidgeon barked.

_Kamila’s eyes were wide with terror as he fought to hold onto her while the Ladybird cracked and shattered around them. Alma was torn from them first. It didn’t matter how he tried; Kamila was shortly ripped from him as well. He’d failed them both again in the end._

“There’s still a kid in there,” he grated out.

Cidgeon’s teeth bared and he suddenly looked away. There was a pause then, “Don’t be daft!” Jowd could only stare in confusion as the professor took a step forward hand lifted as if to stop someone or something then stopped, shoulders sagging in resignation, and his hand dropped. He turned back to Jowd. “Keep holding on.”

It wasn’t as if he’d intended anything else. He’d stay and if he fell with the building so be it. It wasn’t a bad thing to see the old professor again but if this worked he will have served what little purpose was left to him.

How long went by? Seconds? A minute? Two? More? How long did he stand here, wondering when the strain would finally be too much? Would he have to give up here too? Maybe the boy was dead. Maybe this was just as pointless as the rest.

Then a figure hurtled out of the building, a young boy clutched in his arms. Jowd stared as the boy was released and his rescuer spun round. Despite the scarf in a tangle around his shoulders and his cloak hanging raggedly on him. Despite the entirely uncharacteristic dishevelment there was no mistaking Cabanela.

“Jowd!”

Was that _fear_ that lent such sharpness to his voice? Surely not, not for him and yet Jowd thrust himself from the building and hit the ground rolling. He came up in a crouch near Cidgeon and Cabanela and straightened.

“Jowd…” Cabanela breathed out and the grinding crashing of the house behind was barely heard over the sheer painful relief Jowd heard in Cabanela’s voice.

“Cut that close,” Jowd said with attempted lightness, anything to brush away the sudden twisting pang in his gut. This wasn’t how things went. This wasn’t how this world worked.

But as those all too familiar eyes met his he knew his life had just veered onto an entirely new path.


End file.
